club_penguin_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 1
Anon. editing on CP Wiki It appears Wikia have turned anon. editing off early on the CP Wiki!!!! I can't edit!!!!! 14:29, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hi, i got your message in the CPW. In case something is still wrong, please let me know. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Template:Demoted I have made a Template:Demoted. At the moment when } is added it links to the page about those rights. eg. demoted from patroller to rollback would link to the rollbacks page. However, if you are demoted from rollback to nothing then you don't want itto link to a page called noting. How do I use Spydar007 (Talk) 14:46, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, all right. Thanks for letting me know. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Temporary Admin Promotion Hello Penguin-Pal, Due to David being only part active, and Batreeqah being away for such a long time, the admins have decided to promote some temporary admins. You are one of them. You may want to look at for a guide to Admin Powers. You will be demoted from admin at the end of September. Enjoy your new powers!! Spydar007 (Talk) 14:00, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Coloured Links Globally I have asked Miron this and he says there is no way to do it but I want to check with you. As you know, you can add names of admins to make their names a colour on MediaWiki:Common.css. You do you of a way to add code to my global.js page on central to make all users in the group 'administrator' without needing to list their names? Spydar007 (Talk) 14:09, July 29, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Wikia.js/userRightsIcons.js Hi P-P, Do you know why this isn't working? Spydar007 (Talk) 09:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :Even after the changes you've made it still isn't importing it. Gold2232 should have the 'Rollback' and 'Chat Moderator' tags but he only has the 'Rollback'. :Spydar007 (Talk) 10:24, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Please fix it!! ::Spydar007 (Talk) 10:32, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::It STILL isn't working!! ::::Spydar007 (Talk) 10:41, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::It STILL isn't working!! :::::Spydar007 (Talk) 17:01, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't seem like he has chatmod rights anyway (regardless on the modified user access policy and feature). Try promoting him first and see if it changes anything. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come in chat. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:21, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please come in chat. Spydar007 (Talk) 16:53, August 21, 2013 (UTC) SoundCloud Hi P-P, I am trying to embed a song from SoundCloud into this page. To embed a song from SoundCloud, it says to add this code: However, when I add the code, I just get: Is there a way to fix this? Spydar007 (Talk) 10:40, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, Penguin-Pal! - Jetpack Boost :Spydar007 (Talk) 11:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Your Admin Trial Hello, Please note that your rights have been changed from admin to coding and patroller again now as your admin trial has ended. Spydar007 (Talk) 08:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Template:Ambox Hi P-P, On this wiki, the Ambox template isn't as good and as editable as it is on the main wiki. Could you make the template the same on this wiki as it is on the main wiki and then run Syster to fix the parameters please? Spydar007 (Talk) 08:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I do. Please make the Ambox template on this wiki the same as on the main wiki. You then need to run Syster to fix the parameters. Syster is already marked as a bot. :Spydar007 (Talk) 09:52, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::To make life easier, I gave Syster admin rights. ::Spydar007 (Talk) 10:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Thanks for doing that. It was really helpful!! :::Spydar007 (Talk) 11:07, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::Your welcome. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:09, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Done. Your userpage - I just unprotected it as you're no longer admin. Do you want me to protect it to sysops only? :::::Spydar007 (Talk) 11:10, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::It's ok, you can leave it unprotected. Thank you :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:12, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Spydar007 (Talk) 09:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Congratulations! --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:09, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, cool! thank you :) I'll try to do my best. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi P-P, I have promoted you to admin on the admins wiki so you can access the content. Spydar007 (Talk) 09:12, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Ok thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:50, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Music Problems Hi P-P, I am currently having some problems with Club Penguins music in 2 ways: 1. http://media1.clubpenguin.com . If I go onto this on the music section the music plays for about one second and then stops. (For example this won't play fully for me.) It worked on my old computer, but won't work on my new laptop (its Windows 8). Is there anything I can do about it or is it out of my control? 2. Template:EmbedMusic. When I go onto a page with this it works fine, but if I reload the page, edit it or go to a different page and come back the music won't play, similar to above. Is it supposed to do that or is it a glitch? Thank you for reading my message. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 09:44, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: Music Problems Hi P-P, It appears that Flash Player is pre-installed to all Windows 8 devices (damn you Windows 8! :P). Because of this I can't uninstall it. What should I do? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:19, August 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE: Music Problems Hi again P-P, I have tried all the things on the page, but to no avail. I tried the forum there but there were no questions related to that. It must be my computer. Is there anything I can do? P.S. A lot of "RE:"s :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:01, August 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:RE: Music Problems Hi P-P, I have solved the problem by using Google Chrome. Thanks for all your help with this. P.S. If there was one more RE: the talk page would probably break! :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:14, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Gear Icon Hi P-P, Do you mind if I use the gear icon for the Templates & Coding users like it is on the main wiki? Spydar007 (Talk) 14:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, but please comment above that it was taken from the cpw's common.css page. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Great! I will ::Spydar007 (Talk) 14:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Link In case you need it, the Admins Wiki link is this. Spydar007 (Talk) 07:43, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :All right, thank you. Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi P-P, Please look at the recent discussions on the admins wiki. Spydar007 (Talk) 18:29, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Help Pages Hi P-P, On the CPW Help page, it has code for the background: How do I make these? Spydar007 (Talk) 08:10, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Licensing for Images Hi P-P, Could you setup the licensing for images on this wiki the same as it is on the main wiki please? Spydar007 (Talk) 14:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I do. I think we need all the ones on the main wiki if that isn't too much trouble. :Spydar007 (Talk) 14:40, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::All right, i'll add them today. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:41, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::You don't seem to have done it? :::Spydar007 (Talk) 15:34, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but i can't do it now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:37, September 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Licenses Yes, please import all of them from the CPW that you think are appropriate. Spydar007 (Talk) 11:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Please look at the new discussions created on the Admins Wiki. Spydar007 (Talk) 15:25, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Forum Name Links Hi P-P, Do you know a way to make it so that in the forum, the name of a person links to their userpage and not their talk page? Spydar007 (Talk) 16:08, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Admins Wiki Hi P-P, Please take a look at the admins wiki. Spydar007 (Talk) 14:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) ''Untitled'' I need your help As do templates and upload the music and then put it in a profile I do it to put it on a wiki in Spanish. PS: It's about Club Penguin How you put music on templates to decorate profiles I say this because I want to do in Club Penguin wiki spanish --MateoRavenclaw (talk) 23:49, September 27, 2013 (UTC) :This 1st: Only CP music :--MateoRavenclaw (talk) 14:17, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you :::No problem. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:21, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but i don't understand this Then, add to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.js in your wiki the following script: /* operate for Template:EmbedMusic */ $(".swf-cp-domain").each(function() { if (String(Number($(this).attr("data-src"))) != "NaN") { $(this).html(); } }); I don't understand what MediaWiki. Sorry :This is a script that make the music play. You don't have to understand what it does, all you have to do is to :#Copy it :#Go to the MediaWiki:Common.js page in your wiki :#Paste this code at the bottom of this page :#Save it :And then the music would be played. Like i mentioned, it may take a while until it will start affecting your wiki, but then it should work properly. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:44, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. EmbedMusic/random Hi Penguin-Pal, please can you add the "random music" feature like over on the Club Penguin Wiki please? Also could you add your own custom playlist here as well? Please add them to Template:EmbedMusic and create Template:EmbedMusic/randon. Thank-you for reading my message. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 18:30, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :Ok thank you :)! By the way, if I go into preview while editing with it won't play, although it used to. Is there any way of fixing this?--David231099 (Talk) ( ) 15:23, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Could you please do it with the old way so that it plays in preview? I have tried but it won't work for me. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:30, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, it's done. Let me know if you need some more changes in it or other templates. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks! :) --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:42, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh but now Template:EmbedMusic/random won't work. Is there a way of using both EmbedMusic/random and where the music plays through preview mode? --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:46, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh, right, i forgot to include it in this revision as well :P Try now, it should work now. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:49, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yay it works! :D Thanks Penguin-Pal! :::::::P.S. A lot of replies :P :::::::--David231099 (Talk) ( ) 16:57, October 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Yup XP pretty long, but who counts? :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Mainspace Editing Activity Hello, Please edit a bit more in the mainspace. Please consider reading this page: http://club-penguin-music.wikia.com/wiki/Club_Penguin_Music_Wiki:Policy/Demotion Last edit in mainspace for you: September 19, 2013 If you do have a valid excuse, please let me know as soon as possible. Thank you, :I don't mind editing mainspace more frequently, but do you understand that this policy has nothing to do with mainspace? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 23:02, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Ignore this message, Penguin-Pal. I've dealt with it. ::'Spydar007 (Talk)' 13:22, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. I'm very sorry. -Batreeqah :I really don't think you've ever done anything wrong here :) I don't think you need to be sorry. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Reasons Dropdown Hi P-P, It appears that the user rights reason dropdown isn't working. When I click on a reason, and click 'Save', it changes the rights but doesn't add the reason. For example, I demoted Kitten with the reason "Resigned" but it didn't appear - you can check the to see what I mean. Since this we code there. Can you fix it? 'Spydar007 (Talk)''' 14:49, October 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Random Music Hi Penguin-Pal, thanks for improving the custom playlist for the template EmbedMusic. It makes life so much easier :P --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 22:48, October 9, 2013 (UTC) User Rights Management (USR) Error Hello, I've located an error at . After the warning, there is a " Penguin-Pal(talk) " code that is visible. Since you know coding, can you please fix it. Thanks, :Thanks for your notice. It's fixed now. user:Penguin-Pal user talk:Penguin-Pal 17:53, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks. Batreeqah (talk) 23:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC)